


the first chimera tree

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Theo Raeken, Endgame Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo first christmas, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: "What do you mean you've never set up a Christmas tree?" Liam asked in a shout, making Theo roll his eyes."You know, it's not like the Dread Doctors had time to put up a tree while they were planning to resurrect an ancient werewolf."Or the one where Liam and Theo set up a Christmas Tree for the first chimera Christmas.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	the first chimera tree

**Author's Note:**

> college almost k1lled me but here i am!! the original idea of this was a little different, but the final result really made me happy sooo that's it. merry christmas to you guyss !! 🎅

Theo let out a grunt before ringing the bell for the second time in five minutes. He was usually a very quiet person and didn't call when people took their time to attend him, but that was when they were in a beautiful and beautiful autumn, where the temperature was perfect and the birds sang.

Not when he was freezing at -5º and clinging to his clothes as if they were his only alternative. He would probably freeze to death, but at least he would come back and pull his boyfriend's foot out of the house that day.

"If nobody finds the body, nobody can blame me." Theo said, moving to knock on the door for the tenth time when it was opened. 

"Did you seriously think you could hide a body?" The beta asked, leaning his head to the side. 

Theo rolled his eyes before entering the house and threw himself on the Geyer family sofa, sticking himself under one of the covers Liam hadn't kept. He checked the younger boy, giving a smile with what he found. The beta wore a green and red sweater that didn't match at all with the burrow - his cap - on his head. 

It was something very cute in Theo's vision. 

The chimera smelled the air, smelling hot chocolate coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of the holy cookies that Liam's mother made - even though he was an atheist, Theo really believed that Jenna was a saint for making cookies as good as those. 

Her eyes left Liam and wandered around the house, staying in her socks on the fireplace, giving a smile when she saw one with her name, right next to her boyfriend's red sock. He was about to ask Liam where he had kept the dancing Santa Claus when he noticed a small difference in decoration.

"Didn't you have a Christmas Tree right here? Yesterday?" Theo asked, pointing to the empty space between the brown armchair and the fireplace.

"Yes." Liam said simply, stopping by his side.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, Liam staring at him with those two big blue eyes, which sparkled in anxiety, and which Theo knew very well. 

It was that look he always had when he invented a plan, which would end them both in a terribly embarrassing or dangerous situation. Or both. 

"Please don't tell me you destroyed your Christmas Tree because of our conversation yesterday?" Theo faced the discredited boy. 

Liam unleashed an angry snitch. 

"I didn't destroy the Christmas Tree. I just dismantled it," the beta replied, moving his body towards a box that Theo hadn't seen, but now that he could read the words **CHRISTMAS TREE** in Liam's handwriting. 

The beast sat down, before looking at the chimera again, and giving a smile.

"And well, I think you'd better help me ride again if you still want to have your boyfriend after today".

Theo was really tempted to go back to the old days and punch Liam, but just moved to the younger boy and threw himself next to him on the floor. 

Liam gave him a smile full of teeth before throwing some little bells and colored balls at him.

The two had spent the whole afternoon tidying up the tree, putting on the little decorations and Liam listening to Theo grumbling every second how he couldn't put things of the same color next to each other. Now the only things missing were the blinker and the star. Liam was proud and Theo seemed happy, so everything was perfect. 

Or almost everything. 

"You can't put the green decoration stuck with another green one, Liam." Theo said, rolling his eyes at the other boy and slapping his hand so he could put an ornament in that place himself. 

"You realize we would have finished this a long time ago if you weren't moving my ornaments around, right?" The beta asked with a bored voice. 

"We would have finished this if your sense of organization wasn't horrible." Theo replied as if it were something obvious and he was an imbecile. 

Which maybe he was for the chimera.

Liam tried to think of some good answer to give back, but ended up making a big beak and playing one of the little balls he held in Theo, receiving a laugh from the other boy. 

He leaned over leaving a kiss on Theo's cheek and went out towards the kitchen, letting the other boy deal with the blinker. His eyes flew to the clock, noticing that it was very late at night.

Which meant that his parents would already be arriving. 

"Hey baby, I think we have to finish right before my mom..." LIam began by saying but stopped when she found Theo, exactly where he had left off.

But he rolled up in the blinker. 

"Don't laugh." 

The Beta watched the scene in front of him, moving his eyes from the head of the older boy and trying to understand how his boyfriend had ended up in that situation. Liam laughed and Theo looked at him ugly for a few minutes, before releasing a light laugh.

"You looked extremely cute like that, you know?" Liam said, approaching Theo and stopping in front of him, with his arms at his waist. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, Liam. This business is huge, when you least expected it was sucked into this whirlpool". 

"I could leave you like this. I bet Mom would think you were cute, too, and wouldn't complain about not having the Christmas tree up."

"I'll kill you." Theo let out a growl. "Scott would understand not having the beta around for the new year."

"No, you won't." The blond stretched out, planting a kiss on Theo's nose and getting a face in response. "I'll only let you go because hugging you like this must be extremely uncomfortable."

Liam walked in a circle around her boyfriend's body, looking for one of the blinker tips, which didn't take long to find. He sighted the shot not far away, letting his thoughts fly to a vision of an incredibly colorful, light-curled Theo right in the center of the room.

"Don't even think about it Liam." The chimera said, with a shrill tone of voice. 

"I wasn't thinking about anything."

It took a few more minutes before Liam could fully unfold Theo of lights, being hampered by the great cake of us he had made. When the blond released the last part of the threads, he felt pulled up and lifted from the ground with a twist. 

The two fell on the couch, Theo managing to take a deep breath and Liam still laughing with the sight of his boyfriend rolled up as if he had been captured. After long minutes, the Beta felt two arms curl up at his waist and Theo stick his head around his neck, breathing in the smell of it. 

"Thank you," he said in a whisper, and Liam felt the elder's smile on his skin. 

"Always, Dore. Always," the Beta answered, planting a kiss on the eldest man's forehead, "Hey, T?

"Hmm?"

"How many Christmas classics have you seen?" Liam asked and Theo looked at him confused "Because I have one that you will really love. Actually, the Grinch reminds me a lot of you."

Theo let out a growl, making Liam laugh and squeezing him even tighter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What do you mean, you've never set up a Christmas tree?" Liam asked in a shout, making Theo roll his eyes and stop stroking his boyfriend's blonde threads._

_"You know, it's not like the Dread Doctors had time to put one together while they were planning to resurrect an ancient werewolf."_

_Liam lifted his head from Theo's neck and stared at him for a few minutes. The immensity of Liam's blue eyes seemed slightly curious and guilty, even if he didn't have much to do, which made the chimera shrink a bit._

_"It's not like I care okay? There's no way I know how it's something I never had." Theo said, trying to make the situation better._

_The Beta fixed himself up, still facing the chimera with big blue eyes. Theo held the youngest's gaze._

_"Stop staring at me like that, asshole." Theo let go after a few seconds, making Liam bow his head a little._

_"I'm just surprised." Liam said in a whisper, "And thinking about how to fix it." He added mentally._

_"I can hear your gears turning, little wolf." The chimera said, kissing the blond man's cheek, holding Liam's hands and planting another kiss on the folds of his fingers._

_Liam closed her eyes, standing still and making a beak. Theo held a laugh before pulling the boy in her direction for another kiss, falling into a wave of laughter._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
